This invention relates generally to the field of swimming aids, and more particularly to a swim Fin.
Swim fins have been in use for many years as a swimming aid in helping swimmers travel faster while in the water. Typically a swim fin is an integral unit comprised of a shoe portion and fin portion. Some swim fins employ a full flexible shoe where the user steps into the unit. Other swim fins employ an open backed shoe and a tightening strap that holds the heal into the shoe. For purposes of this discussion and subsequent discussions, I will be referring to the full shoe design, however the present invention relates equally to the open backed strap type shoe.
Swim fins come in various lengths depending on the type of swimming to be done.
Deep ocean swimming may require long fins whereas fresh water or pool swimming may require shorter fins.
Current swim fins have a fin that is integrally connected to the shoe portion so that when a user is trying to walk on a hard surface such as a boat, ladder or beach, he or she must walk awkwardly because of the forwardly extending fins. This can result in the user falling or twisting an ankle. Additionally, a person may need to purchase a plurality of expensive swim fins because of the different swimming conditions he or she may encounter.